gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Repossession
|location = Vespucci Beach |todo = Go to Vespucci Beach. Return to Lamar. (If attempting to abandon Lamar.) Follow Lamar. Search the garages. Pick up a weapon. Take out the Vagos. Get the bike. Get on the bike. Go to the car wash. |fail = Wasted Busted Lamar dies Destroying the Bagger Neighborhood was alerted There was a disturbance at the showroom The gate is smashed |reward = Green Bagger with Custom License Plate. Simeon Yetarian as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only) |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Complications Chop Strangers and Freaks |unlockedby = Franklin and Lamar }} Repossession is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by car dealer Simeon Yetarian from his business in Pillbox Hill. Mission Franklin and his friend Lamar are tasked by Simeon to recover a motorbike sold to a gang member who refused to pay. The two make their way to a desolate back alley right near Vespucci Beach where the target lives and search for the bike in a few lockup garages before Lamar starts a gunfight with the owner's friends, also the Vagos. A car enters the area and crashes, leaking fuel, prompting Franklin to shoot the spillage, destroying the vehicle. The owner of the bike escapes on it, and then Franklin and Lamar follow in pursuit. The duo can kill him, take the bike, and rendezvous, but in the words of Franklin "You can't repo the assets of a dead man" - So Lamar keeps it for himself knowing that the repo is now meaningless, only for the bike to become one of Franklin's personal vehicles afterwards. Following the mission, Lamar finds out that Stretch is being released from prison and notifies Franklin of that. Gameplay ; Go to Vespucci Beach. After the beginning cutscene the player has to go to Vespucci Beach with Lamar. The player can choose one of the three parked vehicles outside the dealership or use their own vehicle to drive to the destination. ; Return to Lamar. If the player at any point gets too far away from Lamar, this objective will appear. If the player doesn't return to Lamar and continues to go further away, the mission will fail. ; Follow Lamar. When the player arrives at the destination, Lamar will exit the vehicle and the player will have to follow him. The player will need to climb over the fence and walk to the end of the alley. On the way, Franklin and Lamar will encounter a drunk, which can be knocked out by Franklin resulting in a comment from Lamar, and a truck with two Vagos members inside will pass them both. Causing any sort of disturbance in the alley or smashing the gate will fail the mission. ; Search the garages. Once Franklin and Lamar get to the end of the alley the player is tasked with searching the garages. There are three garages. Walking up to the door of any one will make Franklin open the door. The two smaller garages are not required to be searched, only the bigger one. ; Pick up a weapon. After choosing the right garage and watching the cutscene, the player, simply, needs to pick up the weapon that is lying on the ground. ; Take out the Vagos. Once the player picks up the weapon, it's time to kill all the attacking Vagos. There will be two enemies at first, it is advised to take cover by the garage exit. AFter the three enemies are killed, another one will walk up on the scaffolding. The player can either shoot the Vago or shoot the gas tank on the scaffolding which will blow it up. Next enemy holds a Pump Shotgun so the player has to be careful as it deals a lot of damage. Once that enemy is down, two more will pop up on the balconies, which can be easily killed by a headshot. Then, a Vagos gang member in a blue Penumbra attempts to drive off, but is stopped by Lamar who shootes the gas tank and causes the gas to leak. The player can shoot the gas trail to blow up the car. The final wave of enemies will come out of the alleys and a building. Once these three are killed, the player is clear to exit. ; Get the bike. When the player is near the exit, a Vagos gang mamber will drive up and turn around. The player can take this short opportunity to shoot the gang member off the bike. Otherwise, the player will have to chase the gang member across the city. ; Get on the bike. Regardless of the decision, once the gang member is killed, the player has to get on the bike. This objective will also appear if, at any point, the player exits or falls off the bike. ; Go to the car wash. Once the player got the bike, all they have to do now is drive to the car wash in Strawberry to complete the mission. Following this mission, Pump Shotgun, Hammer, Bottle, and SNS Pistol, are available at Ammu-Nation, Strangers & Freaks mission is available and the next mission for Simeon, as well as a mission for Lamar, can be started. Simeon Yetarian is unlocked as a Director Mode character on XB1, PS4 and PC. Lamar later notifies Franklin that he left the repossessed bike at Franklin's home. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 06:30. **Skip the cutscenes. **The Vagos showing up after the Penumbra are the last foes the player need to kill. After this the bike and its owner will spawn and start fleeing behind the fence. By doing this the player will have a chance to shoot the biker and avoid the car chase all together. *Trail Blazer - Shoot the gasoline trail. **The Penumbra will flee, shoot at it. *Headshots - Kill 6 enemies with a headshot **Kill as many enemies as possible with a headshot within quick succession. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% **Doing non-headshots with a low damage weapon will allow Franklin to score more hits. Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Police are scratching their heads as to what caused a violent shootout in Puerto Del Sol yesterday that left several gang members dead. The recent rise in gang crime continues unabated. An alley off Magellan Avenue in Vespucci Beach was turned into a war zone and the battle then spilled out onto the surrounding streets. Police are uncertain if this means drug wars between Hispanic gangs have reignited, or if this was simply a deal or an altercation gone wrong. The Vagos are known to have long-term turf wars both internally and with the city's other major street gangs, including the Aztecas who have been largely forced out of Los Santos into Blaine County, the Ballas and the Families. No one is clear on what caused this massacre, with LSPD spokesman Lee Whitless stating "We are desperately searching for someone to blame. We haven't found anyone yet, so we are probably going to try to say something silly like "it's the fault of junk food or pollution", simply for something to say." Bleeter Posts *@gogodave - "major shootout goin down rite near the boardwalk at vespucci beach I can hardly bleet im rolerblading so fast" *@pato_grande26 - "They sayin Los Santos Vagos got run up on bad. I mean like ten homies face down bad. Shit just got turned up." Lifeinvader Posts *Lamar Davis - "That was wild down at Vespucci, dog. We need to ask Yetarian for a pay rise." *Simeon Yetarian - "What the hell happened with that bike? Why must you make a simple job so complicated?" *Lamar Davis - "Employee of the month? Now that's some bullshit." Weazel News A quiet cul-de-sac erupted in gang violence as a bloody massacre left several Vagos gang members dead. A trail of devastation and no clear idea what happened or why. Police don't know if this means drug wars between Hispanic gangs have reignited, or, if this was simply a deal or an altercation gone terribly wrong. '' Gallery Trailers :''Screenshots retrieved from GTA V Trailers. Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS1.png|Simeon. Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS2.png|Franklin. Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS3.png|Franklin scolding Lamar. In-Game Repossession-GTA5.jpg|Social Club image. Repossession-GTAV-Arriving.png|Franklin arriving at the dealership. Repossession-GTAV-EmployeeOfTheMonth.png|Simeon shows the Employee of the Month Award. Repossession2-GTAV.png|Simeon congratulates Franklin on becoming the employee of the month. Repossession-GTAV-FranklinSimeon.png|Simeon. Repossession-GTAV-FranklinSimeon2.png|Franklin and Simeon. Repossession3-GTAV.png|Lamar comes in. Repossession-GTAV-FranklinSimeonLamar.png|Franklin, Lamar and Simeon. Repossession4-GTAV.png|Lamar's reaction to Franklin's award. Repossession5-GTAV.png|Lamar's reaction to Franklin's award. Repossession-GTAV-Leaving.png|Franklin and Lamar leaving the dealership. Repossession6-GTAV.png|Following Lamar. Repossession7-GTAV.png|Following Lamar through the Vagos alley. Repossession8-GTAV.png|The garages. Repossession-GTAV-Garages.png|Checking one of the garages. Repossession9-GTAV.png|The Vagos. Repossession10-GTAV.png|Lamar confronts the Vagos gang member. Repossession11-GTAV.png|Lamar shoots the Vagos gang member. Repossession12-GTAV.png|Franklin fights his way through. Repossession-GTAV-Explosion.png|A huge explosion. Repossession13-GTAV.png|Aiming. Repossession14-GTAV.png|The blue Penumbra. Repossession15-GTAV.png|The Vagos biker. Repossession16-GTAV.png|Franklin takes the bike. Repossession17-GTAV.png|Franklin arrives at the car wash. Repossession18-GTAV.png|Franklin and Lamar argue. Repossession19-GTAV.png|Mission Passed. Videos GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Reposession GTA 5 - Repossession (FPS Walkthrough) Soundtrack Trivia *The Vago who bought the bike can be spared by shooting him off his bike before he drives away. He seems to have less health than the other gang members so this could even be performed with a shotgun. *Sometimes shooting the gas will not award the player with the "trail blazer" gold medal requirement, effectively making this mission impossible to achieve a gold medal on. *Some Body Armor can be found in the first lockup on the left-hand side (opposite the garage where the shootout begins), which the player may find useful. *An internet news article from Los Santos Meteor after this mission, says that Lifeinvader is going to "make history again with a new product launch this week", which means that the events of this mission and Friend Request happens during the same in-game week. *If the player replays this mission and has modified Franklin's Bagger, the Bagger featured in the mission will have all upgrades, except for the paintjob which will be default (green). The same applies to Amanda's Sentinel in Father/Son. *When Franklin and Lamar first enter, a Bison passes by, and will simply drive through the gate as if it wasn't there. This was fixed in a recent patch as the truck stops at the gates, it opens automatically and then they get through. The gates afterwards close automatically as well. *The Bagger already has Franklin's private number plate before Franklin and Lamar even repossess it. **This has been fixed in the enhanced version, however, and the Bagger will spawn with the usual random combination. *The Bagger is also a darker green to Franklin's final version, and Franklin doesn't mention anything about respraying it. *If the player changed Franklin's haircut, Lamar will compliment the haircut. *In the gameplay trailer, there is a Simeon's picture instead in the employee of the month portrait. The same happens in the normal gameplay, anytime outside the mission. *In previous GTA games, jumping towards a wall or a fence will automatically shift the character into climbing it. As GTA V changed this, jumping towards the fence will make the character smash straight into it, eliciting a laughing comment from Lamar. Reference *"Words First Hands on with GTA V", IGN. Navigation }} ru:Repossession fr:Saisie de:Rückführung es:Embargo pt:Retomada de Posse pl:Konfiskata (V) hu:Repossession tr:Repossesion Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V